Lyron
Lyron is a founding member of the Lion Tribe, and an important figure in Chima's history. Lyron's bloodline has lasted over a thousand years, and he is the ancestor of Lyndis, Lycan, Lycor, and Lyrix. Lyron is a character created by JGREAD. Biography Early Life Lyron was born and grew up as a primitive creature over one thousand years before the events of the Roleplay. In the year 1,000 BR, when the First Great Illumination occurred, Lyron and the other lions drank the chi, evolving into more intelligent, humanoid beings. Lyron helped to build Lion City around and atop the then-grounded Mount Cavora, from which the chi falls flowed. Lyron served as a member of the new Lion Guard, soon becoming its Captain. Tiger—Lion War In 995 BR, the young Tiger Emperor Tenebrae, jealous of the Lions' territory, attacked Lion City in an attempt to claim Cavora. The Lion Guard just barely drove the Tigers out of the city, and Lyron, realizing how outmatched the Lions were, reformed the Lion Guard into the Lion Army, greatly expanding the size of the force with hundreds of new recruits. Having created the Lion Army, Lyron became the tribe's first Field Marshal. Lyron also strengthened his King's military strength by calling in the armies of the Peacocks, the Lions' primary ally. Lyron's new army and their peacock allies launched a strong counter-offensive against the Tiger Empire, but the war proved difficult and costly. Almost the entire Peacock Tribe was wiped out by the unrelenting Tenebrae, with whom Lyron himself came into constant one-on-one duels throughout the war, always ending with Emperor's escape. End of the War In 992 BR, the fourth year of the war, the Lion and Peacock kings were contacted by a young tiger, a revolutionary with a dream to overthrow Tenebrae and end the fighting. After joining forces with the tiger's faction, Lyron and the Peacock King personally participated in the storming of Tenebrae's base and the defeat of the Emperor (though Tenebrae would escape again soon after). With the young revolutionary now the first king of the Tiger Tribe, the Tigers signed a peace treaty with the Lions and Peacocks. The terms of the treaty called for the Lions to move their city off the surface of Cavora itself, as the tribes agreed that the mountain should be left unclaimed. Post-War Life Now in times of peace, Lyron was quick to marry, and have many children, one of which would grow up to become the second Lion Field Marshal (though it would be a long time before Lyron himself retired from that position). Despite not being involved in any more large-scale wars, Lyron continued to serve as the Lion King's chief strategic adviser and third-in-command, stopping the inevitable coup attempts and pirates that menaced the Lion Tribe. As the Lions got to know the other tribes, and they shared their technological advances with each other in the following years, Lyron was intrigued by the Chi Ghost concoctions, a creation of the Gorillas that could summon the actual spirit of a deceased being, which could interact with the physical world, but was impervious to damage. Forging of the Primordial Blade When it became clear that only the gorillas could create chi ghost concoctions, and even control the chi ghosts, Lyron was worried that a gorilla could summon and control an army of chi ghosts, leaving the Lions severely outmatched in such a war. Because of these concerns, Lyron obtained some of the ectoplasm found from un-summoned ghosts, and hired a lion alchemist and blacksmith to use it in forging a sword for him; a sword capable of damaging even chi ghosts. Lyron's sword, in itself a test to see if the Lions could create weapons to combat chi ghosts, would later be known as the Primordial Blade, as it was one of the first melee weapons in Chima's history that could be powered up by chi; in fact, its design inspired the Lions' Valious swords in the RP timeline. However, since a chi ghost ceased to exist in any capacity once cut down by the Primordial Blade, no more weapons of the sort were made by any tribes due to the moral implications of permanently killing a spirit, and in return, the Gorillas agreed that they would never use chi ghosts for fighting. Lyron, the Chi Ghost Lyron eventually grew old and retired, passing down the Primordial Blade to his eldest son before dying of old age. Lyron lived on as a spirit in the Chi Ghost Realm, Chima's afterlife, for hundreds of years. However, the fact that Tenebrae never arrived in that plane of existence concerned Lyron, and he realized that his old enemy was somehow still alive. At the time of the Roleplay, Lycor, having borrowed a chi ghost concoction from the Gorillas, summoned Lyron in Lion Castle, seeking advice about how to defeat his evenly-matched wartime rival, Scorpix, since Lycor's parents and uncle were ill and comatose at the time. After giving Lycor advice, Lyron warned his descendant about Tenebrae, and about his worries that the ancient Tiger Emperor still lived. Lyron then returned to the Chi Ghost Realm. Last War During the Balthazar Campaign of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War, Lyron was among the chi ghosts summoned and controlled by Gibbs to fight the Icebears. Following Balthazar's strategy at first, Gibbs sent Lyron and the other chi ghosts, which couldn't be frozen, flying ahead to attack the Icebear Fleet. Later in the battle, when Gibbs betrayed Balthazar and turned the chi ghosts on the Bat Fleet, Lyron and the other ghosts were suddenly disintegrated before they reached the ships, since Balthazar had just destroyed the chi ghost concoctions that'd been used to summon them. Lyron then returned to the Chi Ghost Realm, back in control of himself. Appearance and Gear Appearance: Standard Lion appearance, nothing very unique. Lyron wore the lightweight variant of the chi harness with gold shoulder-pads, and, unlike many of his descendants, had a light-colored, blonde mane, which later turned gray with age. Gear: Before the forging of the Primordial Blade, Lyron carried a medieval-like sword that couldn't be powered up by chi. His Primordial Blade is an elaborate gold and silver sword with chi power running through it when it's powered up. It always radiates a faint blue glow either way, since it has chi ghost ectoplasm fused into it. Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:EU Category:All Articles